


【DMC】I'm down to your drain

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	1. 【DMC】I'm down to your drain

I'm down to your drain: 我为你能做一切

有隐藏cp VD 但是V哥没有出现！只有两个崽崽

三蛋带崽文学 有哺乳 年轻妈咪压根不知道怎么带崽

Nero是Dante生的我真的看见了

 

——————————————————————————

 

Dante把像案发现场一样的卧室清理干净的时候已经筋疲力尽了，没有哪个妈妈能在刚刚顺产之后还能立马起身处理一地的血污，洗掉脏兮兮的床单，而且走路还能不摔跤。但是Dante是恶魔猎人，噢，对，特别厉害的那种，他和普通的脆弱的人类不一样。

他脱了力一样的倒在只有褥子的床板上，扶着还是有着弧度的隐隐作痛的小腹和腰，给他的宝宝腾了个位置。

噢，以后就不是我一个人随便躺在床上了。Dante想。

宝宝的名字在他出生前就想好了，Dante用胳膊环着裹着小被子的他，防止他从床上掉下去，用手轻轻的摸着小婴儿细腻柔软的脸蛋和紧紧握着的小小的手，用手指碰了碰他紧紧抿着的嘴巴，还有眼皮，塌塌的鼻梁，被清晨撒进来的阳光笼上一层淡淡的金色，好像能发光。小婴儿淡淡的银色胎毛蹭着他的胳膊，往妈咪的方向无意识的伸手，然后抓到了Dante的衣服，慢慢的睁开眼。Dante看到了漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，朦朦胧胧的。

“嘿，Nero，早上好。”Dante说。

但是Nero并不体谅连二十岁都没满的年轻妈咪的辛苦，在睁眼没几秒后突然张开小小的嘴巴呜呜的哭，紧紧攥着的小拳头搭在妈咪的胸口，细微的哽咽几乎小得听不见，但是Dante被这小小的哭声弄得又开始慌了手脚。他在第一时间意识到宝宝可能是饿了，Dante第一次觉得自己特别机智。但是他在怀孕期间压根就没有奶水——Dante压根没想到他的身体会有孕育生命的功能，也压根没想过他的胸部会产奶。

该死的，该死的。Dante第一次觉得手足无措，噢，以前他遇到问题，如果是恶魔，他就随手砍了，如果是人类，那他大可以不管——但和他有亲密血缘关系的宝宝不行，Dante既不能把他砍了，也不能把他放在一边儿不管。

曾经有人调戏过Dante他饱满的胸部——噢，那其实是他的胸肌，在那根皮带的束缚下显得过分的柔软和圆润，暧昧的红痕和白皙的胸肌十分惹人注目。但是Dante清楚那不是因为奶水的存在——现在他不这么希望了，他甚至都没钱去那种百货超市买奶粉，他只能和他的宝宝呆在这个破烂的事务所。

年轻的恶魔猎人抱着Nero，让他枕着自己的胳膊，Dante用手指抚着他柔软的胎毛和小小的后脑勺，宝宝全身都是小小的，像一个可爱的肉丸子缩在他的怀里，小小的嘴巴张着，晶莹的眼泪一颗一颗的从紧闭的眼睛里流出。

Dante只能搂紧Nero，轻声地哄着婴儿企图让他先睡一觉，他甚至把一只手放在自己赤裸的胸部，揉上一边有些酸胀的胸口。年轻的妈咪不着章法的揉弄自己的胸口，乳头因为过于粗暴的动作变得酸胀充血挺立，难以抑制的快感在妈咪的粗暴的动作下侵占了脊椎骨让他使不上力气。

Nero还在哭，被眼泪和口水弄得湿乎乎的脸蛋蹭在Dante的胳膊上，细微的呜咽弄得他更慌张，压根不知道妈咪的辛苦。Dante突然想起来Eva，当初她也是这般手忙脚乱吗，如果他的家还在的话现在是不是就不会这样。

这个一闪而过的念头让他没来由的委屈，Dante恍恍惚惚的想着，下意识的蜷缩起来让Nero能贴近他的身体，直到他的胸部终于传来难以言喻的酸胀，年轻的妈咪张开嘴轻轻的呜咽出声，陌生的快感让他蹬直了脚板，Dante都不知道他的身体居然会因为这样的动作产生快感。Nero乱挥的小手甚至无师自通的抓到了Dante酸软的胸部，小嘴贴上妈咪柔软的胸一边哭着一边寻找妈咪的乳头，Dante被宝宝突然的动作弄得一个激灵差点呻吟出声。

湿润的小嘴贴上妈咪红肿的乳头的时候Dante被快感弄得激动的都射到了裤子里，他强行的压住了拔高的呻吟以免吓到Nero，Dante甚至都不清楚自己什么时候硬的，他被快感弄得浑浑噩噩，小婴儿用力的吸吮让他浑身颤抖，直到那胀痛的感觉在吸吮下愈发的明显，乳孔打开奶水流出来的瞬间Dante浑身都僵硬着，几乎要哭出来。

Dante看着Nero发出满足的呼噜声，小嘴贴着妈咪的乳头不知满足的吸吮，内裤被他射的东西弄得乱七八糟的也不敢乱动。妈咪温柔的抚着Nero小小的后脑勺，用他自己都意识不到的柔情吻着Nero的额头，用纸巾擦掉他脸蛋上的泪痕和口水。

“宝贝，宝贝……就这样……”

Dante慢慢的环抱起Nero，轻声地哄着吸吮着他的乳头的宝贝，然后坐直了身体，以免他进食的时候因为姿势的问题呛到。Nero逐渐的安静下来，松开了妈咪的乳头，紧紧攥着的小手慢慢放开，似乎是陷入了沉睡，还无意识的攥着Dante过长的垂下来的银发。

Dante贴着Nero小小的额头，吻着他细腻的皮肤，还有带着奶水味道的柔软的嘴巴，婴儿身上的香味让他无比眷恋。而Dante不知道的是，作为母体散发的香味对于魔族更加致命，在以后一段时间的清理工作中他会更加危险。

无知的妈咪搂着沉睡的宝贝再一次躺下，在lady之前给他准备的厚厚的被子里缩成一团。Dante头一回如此的疲惫，之前几天几夜在魔界不睡觉都没办法摧垮的身体现在急需睡眠，被子圈起的温度和婴儿的香味让他缴械投降。

他闭上眼之前说，晚安，Nero。


	2. 【DMC】I'm down to your drain 2

对我又来了！你们要的后续！有点色 致力于搞3D（我是变态）有隐藏cp VD 但是V哥没有出现！只有两个崽崽 OOC都是我的

三蛋带崽文学 有哺乳 年轻妈咪压根不知道怎么带崽

Nero是Dante生的我真的看见了

 

————————————————————

 

Dante不觉得自己是个好妈妈。

尤其是在Nero该断奶的时候，Dante没有钱去给他的宝贝买别的什么可以代替母乳的东西，Dante接的那些委托一定要他出远门，但这对现在来说几乎是不可能——他不会把Nero一人丢在家里好几天，虽然他的宝贝已经快满一岁了，也有他和…他不想提这个名字，Nero有恶魔血脉，应该不会饿死，可能。但是作为母亲Dante是绝不可能这样做的。

母乳，母乳，Nero似乎十分贪恋Dante身上的味道，除了睡眠他永远都要粘着妈咪，小手要圈着妈咪的脖子，后来Nero会趴在妈妈的肩上后Dante终于可以腾出两只手做别的事情，或者说睡在他红色的大衣里，抓着他的黑檀木一边睡觉一边流口水——哦，一定要是黑檀木，白象牙就不行。Dante没办法不去想那个人，也许他在这把枪上留了他的味道，这让继承了他们血脉的宝贝无比眷恋。

去他妈的。Dante在心里骂着，但是Nero的存在让他无时无刻都不能不想起来Vergil，这让年轻的恶魔猎人陷入了别人无法理解的焦躁，只有在这个时候，刚刚睡醒抱着黑檀木慢慢的爬过来寻找妈咪的宝贝才打断了他的焦躁。

夜总会的人给他打过几次电话，Dante在那边的夜场总是赚钱最多的，老板不得不留意这个奇装异服又身材高大的银发男子，Dante的外表要比他的同龄人成熟一些，这很好的糊弄了在夜总会工作的人类。但是如今Dante不想去了，尽管他一年前和老板说他会尽快回到那个地方——那地方真的很好赚钱，只要他把皮带勒得紧一点，凭借惊人的比例和完美的身材比例顺着钢管从上往下倒吊着，裤腰松一点，动作幅度大的时候可以看到男人隐隐约约漂亮的倒三角型的胯部，摆出引诱的姿势滑到观众面前，他能听到那些疯狂的男人女人们描述他的屁股和腰的词语，还有他的胸肌，还有欢呼声。大把大把的钞票塞到他的裤腰和胸带里，洒在舞台上。

Dante唯恐在他过于疲倦的时候有人找上门，有时候是不怀好意的人类，有时候是恶魔。他处理过一个不知天高地厚的人，在他还不知道Nero已经存在的那晚，他表演完节目后，理所应当的牵了一个他顺眼的观众到房间里，和之前的过程一样，度过这晚后第二天他会在床头拿到大把钞票，然后收拾东西走人。

但是Dante突然感觉到了什么不对劲，年轻的妈咪太粗心大意，他突然感觉到自己的小腹在动，有什么东西，在那个和他正在一夜情的人将阴茎捅进脆弱柔软的甬道的时候，他的小腹从内狠狠的搏动了一下，这和Vergil用Yamoto捅穿他不同，这牵连着其他的内脏一起发疼。

Dante低下头，看着肌肉线条已经不那么明显的小腹才突然意识到了什么，被本人尘封了的不愿记起的回忆重新添上了颜色，Dante好像回到了下着雨浑身湿透的冰凉的夜晚，他伸出手——

年轻的妈咪惊恐的掏出了白象牙。Vergil，Vergil。他颤抖的嘴唇没法突出这个名字。他开枪了，他第一次对着一个无辜的人类开枪——虽然这没有伤及到那个人，只是在天花板上传出一个洞，冒着黑烟，Dante抓起自己的衣服连失陪了都没说，捂着自己的小腹从窗户跳了出去。

Dante能感觉到它的存在，不知满足的小恶魔栖息在他之前都不知道的子宫处，贪婪的吸取母体的营养。妈咪将手掌放在自己的小腹处，他的宝贝挪动了一下身体来回应妈咪，荧蓝色的光芒是恶魔血脉发生的共鸣，是他熟悉的颜色，不属于他的颜色，无时无刻提醒着那个人的存在，但是他都不知道那人是死是活。

Dante轻轻的啜泣着，恶魔是不会哭的，去他妈的，Dante想着。然后他抓起rebellion站了起来，想劈开眼前的办公桌来泄愤，目光落在桌上刚刚买来的披萨，他又把剑放了回去。

Nero长了几颗乳牙，这是最让妈咪头疼的，Dante听Lady说这个年龄段的小孩子吃奶的时候会用牙齿咬妈咪的乳头，会很疼。Lady不知道Dante问这个是干什么，Dante平时都是独来独往，不怎么联系别人，Lady被问这样的问题感觉很诧异，但是她没观察出来什么。

Dante已经做好挨咬的准备了，但是Nero没有咬他。准确来说他的宝贝已经长了四颗牙齿了，但是Nero每一次吸吮妈咪的乳头的时候都显得小心翼翼，蓝绿色的漂亮眼睛亮晶晶的看着妈咪，在他太用力吸吮的时候Dante会皱一下眉，这时候Nero会松开嘴，在妈咪重新舒展眉头后再继续进食。

这个时候该吃点糊状的食物，Dante 想，可惜，可惜年轻的妈咪没有那么多钱去准备，这一年尿不湿几乎都要花光他所有的积蓄，Dante都快一年多没吃到草莓圣代和披萨了，他都快忘了他最爱的食物的味道。有好几天晚上，他们都没有电费来开灯，Dante只能抱着他的宝贝躺在漆黑的房间里，等待着天亮。

“宝贝……”

Dante在柔软的被子中舒展身体，感觉到Nero轻轻的呓语后，眼睛都没睁一下的呼唤他。那个小恶魔好像永远吃不饱一样，他把母乳当作能量的补充，而不是填饱肚子。Nero在凌晨五点漆黑的清晨爬到妈咪的怀里，一点都不在意妈咪睡觉的时候睡相十分不好把他挤到了一边，十分熟练的缩着，小手攀上Dante过分饱满的胸部，然后将妈咪的乳头塞到自己口中。

“啊…”

Dante皱了下眉，他没有睁眼。昨天Nero在他的办公桌上玩，一不小心栽了下去脑袋还磕到了他的椅子上，砰地一声，摔得人仰马翻。Dante几乎是从门外赶紧跑进来抱起哇哇大哭的宝贝，他都没想过自己可以跑这么快，Nero紧紧抓着妈咪红色的大衣，眼泪鼻涕口水都糊在脸上，额头肿了一大块，衣服乱七八糟的沾了灰。

年轻的妈咪也不知道该怎么做，他不会带着宝贝去医院，他只能抱着Nero给他吹着额角的伤口，用碘酒简单的消毒包扎，然后抱在怀里轻声的哄，一哄就到了半夜，等到他确认Nero没什么大碍只是磕到了脑袋后，才昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

好在Nero只是吸吮着妈咪的乳头，没有制造出太大的动静，Dante又开始陷入深沉的睡眠。一觉到早上，Dante被外面照进来的阳光刺的睁开了眼，一晚的睡眠让他完全恢复了体力，这大概就是有恶魔血脉的好处。他想着，转过头去寻找那一团已经会爬的肉乎乎的小团子。

他的宝贝正抱着他的黑檀木，银白色的头发在阳光下闪闪发光，看样子Nero已经醒过来很久了，但是他没有吵醒熟睡的Dante。年轻的妈咪心情有点复杂，他撑起半个身子，慢慢的解开衣服露出过分饱满的漂亮的胸部，说，“Nero，饿了吗？”

他的宝贝放下黑檀木，抓着床单往Dante这边爬，然后用只占了四颗牙齿的小嘴生涩的说出他人生中的第一个单词，一个让Dante几乎忘了呼吸的字眼。

“…Mommy”


	3. 【DMC】I'm down to your drain 3

有隐藏cp VD 但是V哥没有出现！只有两个崽崽 OOC都是我的

三蛋带崽文学 有哺乳 年轻妈咪压根不知道怎么带崽

Nero是Dante生的我真的看见了

———————————————————

 

“Mommy……”

 

这小子看到妈咪愣住后傻乎乎的笑了，他刚开始长牙的小嘴含含糊糊的，又喊了一遍妈咪，然后Nero那双肉乎乎的小手紧紧的抱着妈咪的脖子，在Dante袒露出过分饱满的漂亮的胸部的时候，爬到妈咪的胸口将深红色的乳头塞进嘴里。

 

Dante捋了捋过长的银发别在耳后，将滑下去的被子往上拉，盖住了Nero睡了一晚因为睡相不好裸露的身体，然后他重新放松身体躺回了枕头上。小宝贝的身体总是比他的体温要高，皮肤柔软的紧紧的贴着他在接委托后留了很多伤疤的皮肤上，好像一个火炉。

 

Dante磨了很多老茧的手每次抱着Nero的时候，他都有些无处安放，生怕他经常握着rebellion和白象牙黑檀木的手让他的宝贝不舒服。但好在半魔的孩子没别人那么娇气，Nero只是抱着妈咪的手指，小肉团子在床上滚啊滚啊，傻乎乎的笑，圆滚滚的肚皮贴着妈咪的手心。

 

但是Dante一直有个他无法解决的难题，不知道是不是因为半魔的原因Nero的进食量一直要比平常孩子多很多，在每天早上Nero已经会自己找到妈咪的胸部，在Dante还没醒过来的时候吸吮母乳。Nero的进食量要比其他平常孩子不正常，而且隔上两三个小时，他就会四处寻找妈咪，摸着自己的肚子示意妈咪他饿了。Dante的乳头被他弄的很敏感，他现在也不再在大衣里只穿一根皮带了，那根皮带无法挡住因为哺乳孩子而且没在重要时刻断奶弄的过分饱满的胸部。

 

Dante将手掌放在自己的胸口，能看到取代了胸肌的，像女人一样的柔软的胸肉在他的掌心，还有被他的宝贝吸吮的变成深红色敏感的乳头。Dante尝试过给Nero断奶，但报复他的就是那些乳汁无处可去都堆积在妈咪的胸部，涨得他晚上都睡不好觉。年轻的妈咪没有那么大的决心，他几乎是第二天就放弃了。

 

Dante从未想过他该怎么给Nero加餐，Nero喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么，他也不知道。Dante的经济条件不允许，他也没那个精力去询问别人——如果Lady知道他在这将近一年时间内突然整出来一个活生生的会笑会闹的小肉球，那个女人估计——Dante也不知对方会有什么过激反应。

 

尽管很可能告诉其他人也许会让这位年轻的单亲妈妈日子好过许多，但是Dante廉耻心和他知道的平常人的三观接受范围让Dante划掉了这一选项，他并不希望这样的事情发生。

 

于是年轻的妈咪决定去接委托了，他已经快一年没好好进食，也没吃到他喜欢的草莓圣代，这对年轻的妈咪来说无疑是一场酷刑。在Nero还和他连着一条脐带的时候，Dante每天都在Lady疑惑地注视下拼命的吃披萨和草莓圣代，吃掉了他本应该去交电费水费的钱，Dante甚至还觉得不满足，他会在接到清理恶魔的委托的时候失控的全部吸收掉那些高等一些的恶魔。他抚摸着日益圆润的涨大的小腹，那里的马甲线和肌肉线条早已消失，取而代之的是一个他觉得陌生的但又亲切的新生命。Dante需要那些高等恶魔的能量，他想，也许他的宝贝也需要。

 

Dante不能带着这个圆滚滚的肉丸子和他一起去接委托，但是妈咪是不可能把宝贝一个人扔在事务所好几天的。Dante特意花了点钱去隔壁街的理发店，把快要垂到肩的头发修到了耳朵以上，店里老板调侃他是出去度蜜月了还是休年假去了，这么不修边幅，Dante耸了耸肩随意糊弄了个借口，理完了头发就赶紧回到了事务所。

 

Nero在Dante准备出发的早上，窝在妈咪的怀里抱着他的胳膊睡得正香，于是Dante用他的大衣衣摆把宝贝包裹起来抱在怀里，脚步尽量平稳的往任务地点跑。

 

年轻的妈咪压根不知道，他们两个在从地里爬出来的那些玩意儿看来，就是两个美味的活靶子，尽管其中一个捏碎他们轻而易举。

 

但比这更致命的是，Dante没想到Nero第一次这样不听话——他承认他把Nero放在了一个他能看得到而且如果有恶魔想要袭击他的宝贝的话，他能及时赶到的地方。年轻的妈咪清理完附近循着味道找过来的恶魔后，回到他和Nero分开的地方，看到他的宝贝从红色的大衣里爬了出来，Dante好像还看到了莹蓝色的光，他的那口小小的乳牙尖尖的，咬着一只恶魔的脖子，鲜血和恶魔的粘液弄了Nero一身，那只恶魔浑身抽搐看起来还没死绝，Nero狠狠地咬着他，好像在做什么吸吮的动作。

 

“Nero……！”

 

Dante被这样的场景弄得一时间没反应过来，Rebellion在他回过神之前已经飞了出去将那只恶魔钉在了地上，然后变成灰色的碎屑飘在空中，Nero被惯性带的一下子摔倒在地，怀里还紧紧抱着Dante的大衣。他的宝贝还不会站立，一下子跌在地上磕到了脑袋，愣了几秒，接着那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛滚出来晶莹的泪珠，好像不明白妈咪为何突然变得这么凶。

 

年轻的妈咪没料到他的宝贝居然会……他掰开Nero的小嘴巴往里面看，白齿红唇，完好无损，眼泪顺着他肉乎乎的脸蛋往下流，弄湿了Dante的手指。

 

Dante对这样撒娇一样的奶声奶气的呜咽丝毫没有动摇，把Nero翻来覆去的看了好几遍确认没什么伤口后，才把他哭的上气不接下气还不停的喊“mommy”的宝贝抱在怀里，圆滚滚的肉团子立刻往妈咪怀里钻，两只小手紧紧的抓着Dante的衣服抓的他都有点疼。

 

Dante意识到他刚才的动作有些太粗暴了，他居然当着Nero的面就解决了那只恶魔，年轻的妈咪懊恼的叹了口气，他只能坐下来轻轻的抚摸着Nero刚刚长出来的银灰色软软的头发，拍着他的后背企图停住这样撒娇一样的哭声。现在他可以确信Nero只是饿急了，他又不能像Dante那样熟练的通过汲取恶魔的能量来进食，只能用这样原始的方法。

 

Dante觉得自己有必要教导一下他的宝贝什么该做什么不该做，他之前太心软了，无条件的纵容着他的宝贝，每次抱Nero的时候都小心翼翼。他知道半魔的孩子比平常孩子要聪明的多，于是Dante对着还在抱着妈咪的胳膊哇哇大哭着的Nero说，“下次没有我的允许不许随便吃乱七八糟的东西，好吗？”

 

小家伙的哭声小了一点，眼泪在那双透明的眼睛里转了一圈又流了下来，肉乎乎的小手沾着湿乎乎的眼泪蹭到妈咪的衣服上，好像听懂了Dante在讲什么，又好像没听懂。

 

Dante意识到自己太傻了，他不应该和一个话都说不完全的小肉团子讲道理，也不该把他带出来，或许当时他就不该在Vergil离开后再追上去。他本可以在前几年亲手解决这个孩子，任何时候，任何地点，只要Dante动摇了一次，现在Nero就不会存在。但是Dante没那么做，他不想自己变得和那些只会杀戮的恶魔一样恶心。

 

但是他不想把这样的情绪波及到对这件事情一无所知的Nero身上，Dante很及时的打住了这样消极的情绪，现在去后悔或者把那个人砍了都不会改变这样的现实。他轻轻吻了一下正在努力止住哭声的宝贝，说，“下次妈咪不让你离我这么远了。”然后妈咪用纸巾仔仔细细的给Nero擦掉了糊在脸上的眼泪鼻涕口水，然后给他整理好衣服后抱在怀里，Nero看到妈咪舒展开了紧皱的眉头后，咧开嘴咯咯地笑了起来，小手摸在Dante的脸上，很轻，带着香甜的奶味。Dante想着就算不是恶魔，他也没办法不喜欢这样的味道。

 

他已经能熟练的说“mommy”了，而且是在每次吃完奶或者拿到了他想要的东西后，像是讨好一样的说出这个甜蜜的但让他心情复杂的词，好像是谢谢的意思。这个时候那些他并不愿想起的过去重新占领他的大脑，Dante回忆起他小时候那些理所应当的争抢和打闹，Nero在这方面也许并没有遗传他。

 

Nero一直乖乖的躺在妈咪的臂弯里，直到Dante拿到钱，在路人奇怪的目光中扛着Rebellion，镇定的走回事务所，定了超大份的披萨和草莓圣代后，他才将小手伸向那超大份的草莓圣代。

 

“嘿，honey，你不能吃这个，现在还不能。”

 

Dante在Nero的小手快要碰到凉凉的冰激凌杯的时候，眼疾手快一下子连勺子带杯子一起拿了起来。小家伙不死心的踩着Dante的大腿，还不会走路的脚丫一晃一晃的，小手扒着桌沿往上伸手，企图够到Dante举得老高的冰激凌杯。妈咪只能一只手护着他的宝贝一只手防止他拿到。最后妈咪放弃了，虽然小孩不能吃冰激凌，但果酱应该可以。他一手揽着Nero，舀了一勺子果酱，跟Nero说，“吃完这一勺子就不许再吃了。”

 

他的宝贝发出快乐的笑声伸手要抓勺子，Dante抱着他不让他乱动，然后把一勺子的草莓果酱塞到这个小恶魔嘴里。于是Nero一大口把那一勺子都吃完了，咂了咂嘴，发出开心的小婴儿才有的尖叫声，挥舞的小拳头还差点打翻了冰激凌杯。

 

交了水电费后Dante将Nero放在沙发上，将黑檀木塞到了小家伙的怀里让他自己先打发着时间，然后腾出空来跑去打扫了卧室和厕所。等他洗过了澡出来的时候，他的宝贝已经抱着黑檀木睡着了，他很乖的缩成一团，没有和别的孩子一样看不到妈咪就大哭大闹，肉乎乎的脸蛋儿贴着冰凉的沙发皮面，长长的银色睫毛垂下来盖住眼睑，随着呼吸轻轻颤抖，投下一小片阴影。

 

Dante蹲下来，轻轻吻了下他的额头。

 

“午安，honey。”


End file.
